Otanyoubi Omedetou
by Cathain
Summary: El Uchiha se zafó del beso dedicándole una miranda intensa, aun había un hilillo de saliva conectando sus bocas.  Otanyoubi Omedetou Naruto.


**Otanyoubi Omedetou**

By Cathain

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Sintió a Sasuke caminar hasta sentarse junto a él. Siguió contemplando el cielo, pensando en todos sus cumpleaños anteriores, a pesar de que los últimos habían sido los mejores ese era el primero que pasaba con el Uchiha. Desde que Sasuke regresara a la villa habían pasado muchas cosas, desde hace 2 meses que eran formalmente novios…

Parpadeo saliendo de sus pensamientos al observar algo chispear frente a sus ojos; una luz de bengala. Paseó su mirada de las chispas a los ojos negros de Sasuke sin comprender mientras este sonreía de lado.

- Agarrala. –dijo el moreno ante la falta de acción del rubio.

- Sasuke…-comenzó Naruto, para ser interrumpido nuevamente.

- Sostenla mientras busco algo. –ordeno tomándole la manoy depositando la lucecita en estaantes de ponerse de pie.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido ante el gesto de su novio. Aun con la luz de bengala en la mano se volteó levemente para ver como Sasuke volvía con un pequeño pastel decorado con crema y fresas y con muchas luces de bengala, a modo de velas, chispeando alrededor, derritiendo un poco el chocolate que cubría las fresas.

- ¿Un pastel para mi?.- preguntó lo obvio, no lo había visto al revisar la nevera momentos antes.

Sasuke rodó los ojos sonriente, si es que Naruto a veces podía ser un despistado total.

- Estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños¿ne?.

- Aun me cuesta creer que me hayas comprado un pastel y le hayas puesto todas esas luces. –Afirmó con un gesto zorruno ante el gruñido del de ojos negros mientras se sentaba junto a él nuevamente.- ¿Vas a cantar para mi?

Sintió como se sonrojaba ante aquel tono de voz que denotaba alegría y ansiedad. Se inclinó sobre él y le dio un casto beso sobre su mejilla.

- Me lo pensaré.

- ¡¿Como que te lo pensaras?! –exclamó indignado y algo cohibido el rubio.

- Venga, ya faltan 2 minutos para las 12, puedes ir pidiendo tu deseo Naruto.

- Quien se iba a imaginar que eras tan tierno para estas cosas Sasu-chan. –le picó obteniendo en el acto una mirada desagradable por parte del Uchiha.

- Bueno si no quieres tu pastel se lo puedo dar al gato que vive en el jardín. –hizo el amago de agarrarlo pero las manos de Naruto fueron mas rápidas.

El rubio tomo el pastel y lo puso en medio de los dos antes de cerrar los ojos.

- ¡Ya! Dattebayo!.–Afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Gracias por el pastel Sasuke y perd…

- A veces te pones muy pesado, eres escandaloso y demás pero me gusta tal y como eres Naruto, aunque quizás te cambiaria el chándal naranja por un color mas decente.

- Sasuke… -advirtió sin muchas ganas, así que tomo algo de la crema del pastel y la esparció por el rostro del otro chico.- Así está mejor.

El Uchiha tomó algo de crema también y la esparció en el rostro del rubio, pronto ambos terminaron llenos de crema y el pastel quedó algo destrozado pero valió la pena, porque la risa cristalina de Naruto aun resonaba en la casa cuando terminó bajo su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre su novio y tomando aire se decidió por hacerlo…

…_Tanjoubi Omedetou__… Tanjoubi Omedetou… Omedetou Naruto… Tanjoubi Omedetou…_

Cuando sintió la voz ronca, levemente matizada por un algo sensual y tierno, deslizarse suave sobre su oído, su cuerpo se erizó completamente. Y justo en la última palabra los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a cubrir el cielo.

Sonrió de manera zorruna al inclinar su rostro hacia Sasuke, deslizó su mano entre sus cabellos, mientras lamía algo de la crema que cubría parte de su barbilla, antes de besarlo, sintiendo como el de ojos negros le correspondía con afecto, abriendo su boca, jugando con sus lenguas y mordiendo. El Uchiha se zafó del beso dedicándole una miranda intensa, aun había un hilillo de saliva conectando sus bocas.

- Otanyoubi Omedetou Naruto.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reviews?

Bueno lo unico q tengo que decir es que ya estaba listo pero... me dio cargo de consciencia subirlo asi de mal jeje esta crappy/fluffy. Deberian existir esos generos... Bueno lo unico que me queda por decir es Aka muchas gracias por betearme! eres un amor 3


End file.
